Loving Youkai
by chickchick
Summary: ookkkkkkkk!now this is weird!Youko and Kurama are on vacation with the others but instead, they go on their own and walked into Makai for their vacation. Youko meets someone and falls in love, Kurama falls in love to!
1. Default Chapter

Loving Youkai by Kuramas gurl

Kurama falls in love with a beautiful …soldier?

But …so is Youko! Anywho, the soldier's name is Ryo, he's a werewolf -just to let ya'll know-. Is Youko/Kurama gonna have to share!

Makai is the perfect place for a vacation and romance don't you think?J first fan-fic that I've written so NO FLAMES! PLEASE!

Well……sit back and enjoy……oh and just to let you know, my chapters will be short and sometimes long. And feel free to give advice! I'll need it!

Ch. 1-Vacation Time

"Rock-a-by-Youko in the tree top," Kurama sang to a very sleepy, but aggravated Youko,

" Shut…the…hell……uuuuuupppppppp already!" Youko hallered,

"Aww, I was jus", Kurama had started but was interrupted by his door opening and two faces appearing.

"Yo, Kurama wuzz up?" Yusuke and Kuwabara said at the same time.

Hiei jumped onto the window seal and made a sort of rapping noise, bringing all of Kuramas' attention to the window, "just a moment, guys", Kurama excused himself from the others. As soon as Hiei hops into the room,

Yusuke blurts, " We've got good news!"

Hiei sarcastically rolls his eyes and in that "voice" and says, "goody".

"Yeahhh, anywho, we're going on"

Kuwabara jumps into the middle of Yusuke's sentence and finishes for him, "VACATION!"

Kurama was really confused now, "vacation?" but what about the demons and protecting Nigen Kai, Kurama thought to himself.

Youko buts in "listen, there hasn't been any danger now for 5 months, so……………go and forget about Nigen Kai for once and relax"

Kurama thinks for a little while to himself and finally, a little bit to loud, "Makai"

"Huh?" everyone, except Hiei, answered

"Oh. Just thinking aloud to myself. I've decided to go on my own private vacation, I'm going to Makai with Youko, Au Revue" and with the shimmy and a shake of his head he turned and strolled off and never looked back.

End of chapter 1.here is chap.2. Enjoy! 


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2 Makai! Here WE Come!

" Sora! Huh, huh, aaahhh!" Youko woke up from the nightmare, when Youko looked up he saw some emeralds looking straight at him and finally realizing that the emeralds belonged to Kurama, Youko finally turned over and pretended to be asleep.

"What happened to her?" Kurama asked, very curious.

"Hmm? Oh,……mating season came around and Sora and I finally decided to become soul mates," Youko fell asleep

Kurama shook him "and?"

"Her last mate was a greedy bastard who had fallen head over heals for her, and wouldn't let go of her," Youko yawned, " when he found out about us, he killed her and on the day I had found out that I was going to be a dad…" his voice trailed into sleepland .

"Oh" Kurama simply said, now regretting of ever asking.

Kurama was just thinking to himself when it hit him you're human. A weak, little, human. The only thing that makes you stronger is, Youko.

Kurama turned into a red fox and galloped farther into the woods and was talking about his uneasiness to Youko some odd hours later.

" And so … that's basically it." Kurama finished

"Oh, yes, I wrote a letter to mom saying that I'm over at a friends for the summer," Kurama had ducked a branch before continuing, " I'm glad that summer vacation came around the time we got to take a break off from work".

"So… how've ya been lately?" Youko asked

As soon as Kurama was the silver fox that he loved, he answered Youko's question.

" Couldn't be better". Kurama lied.

And as just on time they appeared at the entrance of Makai

" Good bye, Nigen Kai" Kurama said, looking back for the first time since he and the gang had split up.

"Let's go, lone fox" Youko jokingly said to Kurama

"Yes, let's"

And together they jumped through the portal saying,

"Makai, here we come!"

End of Chapter 2. Sorry! I'm tired. but I promise to have Chapter Three up! 


	3. Chapter 3

Ryo's View

"Bitch! Die!" yelled the warrior, all bloody from a gory battle with a demon.

The warrior's name? Cam Ryo. "beloved dragon". His Gypsy father and Japanese mother had given his name to him. They died years ago.

Flash back

Ryo was in the forest just finishing another mission when he had walked into a thicket. He had just happen to bring his head up and found himself in a new world

2 years later he had collected quite a lot of friends and all his friends knew him as "Nari Ryo" or "Nari". Cam was known as -for his voice- "Nari Ryo" her in Makai. Nari stands for "thunder"-I don't want to go into anymore detail .-and that's what everyone knows him by.

Cam was charging again at the beast, when the beast's hand struck at him, but lucky for him that he was quicker and leaped out of reach and leaped onto the beast's arm, leaped onto it's shoulder, and jumped at it's face all in one movement.

It lost its balance and fell, but as it fell cam landed on it's chest. He was hungry and wanted the prize in it's ribcage that he so hungrily fought for. He found out that it wasn't going to give up that easily. It was getting up when a blur from the corner of Cam's eye caught his attention. The demon saw its chance and flung Cam into a tree, a swift gasp left his throat as his head hit the tree and jerked forward, then snapped back. Blood oozed from his head and other wounds. With one eye cracked open just in time to see that blur that had caught his attention earlier, suddenly rush to the left then the right and then suddenly leaped into the air and landed on the demon's face. Cam watched in panic as the silver blur was tearing at it's face. The panic quickly climbed NNNNNNOOOOOOOO! This is my prey! My kill! Cam pulled all of his energy together and got up. As Cam leaped into the air and had landed on the beast's chest, cam saw that the blur was facing him, it was a kitsune!

The beast was grabbing for its face. Youko turned just in time to jump out of the way as the beast's hand came down on its own face instead of on Youko. It fell on the ground and its head hit a boulder and knocked it outonly for a min. or 2. Cam saw how calm the kitsune was when he walked over the beast's face like it wasn't even worthy enough to breathe. "Kiss my royal paws, you filthy worm," Cam heard the kitsune say in a disgusted voice, "on second thought …your too disgusting and low to even be aloud to have the pleasure of touching a hair on my body!" Youko yelled at the awaking demon.

"If you want that prize, here's your chance, kid" Youko announced to Cam. Cam was stunned as he heard the deep…rich voice come from the kitsune's throat and out of that beautiful long silver muzzle. Cam could only reply with a nod of his head. Cam bent his head at the same time the demon was striking. Cam then raises his head towards the sky, opens his mouth and howls. As the howl grew louder the demon stopped in its tracks and started to cry in pain. The demon's chest heaved up and down and then suddenly its ribcage exploded and right in view was the unprotected prize. The demon's heart.

(Hours later)

Youko and Cam were talking, "So…you go by the name of…Ryo, right?"

"Yes"

"The red head that you might meet one day, is Kurama"

"Gotcha" Ryo replied

"I think this is the beginning of a beeeeeeeeaaautiful friendship" replied Youko and Ryo laughed together.

And that's how Cam Ryo and YoukoKurama met!

Here is Chap. 4 


	4. Chapter 4

Chp.3 Who The Hell Are You!

Chp.4 Cam Ryo

Youko saw a wolf being thrown off a demon and smash its head against a tree as it fell. Blood running down its face and head, Youko saw that the wolf needed help, (besides, he was interested) and leaped out from the bushes.

As Youko leaped upon the demon's neck, he saw the wolf, which had leaped onto its chest, about to go for the heart-suddenly stop, look at him, and when he told him-with his eyes- it was alright, the wolf howled and destroyed the demons chest and ate the heart. Youko was memorized as the bloody wolf ate and the blood flowed down his muzzle. Those beautiful blue eyes and that handsomely slender brown body rippled with flakes of gold. Youko realized that the wolf was staring at him, "didn't your mother ever tell you not to stare, that your eyes would fall out"

Later

A camp was made, Cam and Youko were talking "So…I told you how I came here, what about you?

"Very long story"

'I don't mind long stories"

"In the morning, I'm tired"

Awwwwwwwww, come on"

"Night"

"Ok…but remember you pro"

"Yeah, I know, and don't be alarmed if you see a red head in the morn'"

"That'll be Kurama, right?"

"Ok, night"

"Yeah, by the way, what's your name, kid?"

"Kid?"

Youko snapped this time "kid?"

"Everyone calls me Nari Ryo"

"Youko"

Nice to meet you they both said unctuously

Morning

Birds were twittering about when Kurama woke up "So…Youko… where is your new friend?"

What d'ya mean where's he at?

"Your friend Ryo isn't he"

" So your Kurama?"

" Oh! There you are"

"You look hot in that outfit"

"Well… it is a little stuffy"

" No, I mean you look hot in that outfit" Ryo made himself clearer on the subject

blush

"Are you hungry?" Ryo asked suddenly

"Starved!" Ryo giggled as he listened to Kurama's stomach growl

"Good! I got berries and deer meat and some left over from the demon" Ryo replied.

" I'll go with the berries and deer meat"

"Your welcome"

"Thank you"

Now it was Ryo's turn to blush, and on top of that every time Ryo's name passed the half kitsune, half nigen's lips there was always a purr. This made his hair on his neck stand on end.

" Anything wrong Ryo?" Ryo came out of his thoughts and just realizing he was staring at the emerald eyed boy no more than 15 or 18 Ryo thought" No everything is fine"

Kurama suddenly said " I like your eyes"

"Eh? Um…yours are like emeralds, um… very nice looking," Ryo stumbled over his words " I …I…I mean I like yours to"

"Yours are like a deep…deep blue with specks of green on the bottom and lavender on the top"

How could he have known? He must have good eyesight?

Why am I flirting with this boy? Why do I feel so… gitty?

Kurama thought to himself and then decide to ask Youko" What's wrong with me Youko?"

"Nothing. Just that.." Youko took a big breath, "matingseasoniscomingupsoonandyourgoingintoheat"

Kuram gave Youko the oddest look that could ever been made up

" Let me tell you more slowly... a...let me break it down"

"that would help" Kurama said

"mating season is coming up soon and you are going into heat" Youko gave a thought that should clear things up that's until Kurama yelled "wwwwhhhhhhhhaaaaaaaaaaattttttttttttt?"

Ryo suddenly clasped his hands over his ears"WTF" he thought aloud

that stoped nothing he noticed. And this was carried out for a week until Ryo decide to knock Kurama out of his miseries.

Sorry this one was so short. got to go getting tired again so hope you read Ch.5 as soon as i get it made. PEACE OUT PEEPS V! oh and to remind y'all that Youko is mine. so back off 8D 


End file.
